The Ultimate Computer Game
by LittleFirefly44
Summary: Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy have been chosen to be the main players in a computer game they know nothing about. How will they survive and go back home? Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here is a new story. Please enjoy and read and review. _**  
**_

_**The Ultimate Computer Game**_

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Person**

It was a breezy, summer day in July. The kids were at the beach, enjoying themselves. They were a year older now. The waves lapped onto the shores of white sand. A few seashells and starfish had gone ashore. The air was thick with a sea-salt aroma. Rays of the sun beat down on sand, making it even more hot for people's feet. Izzy was busy working on his laptop, as usual. Sora, Matt and Tai were swimming. Mimi was sunbathing. TK and Kari were building a sandcastle together. Joe was reading a book. They were having a fun time, each one doing what they loved to do best at the beach. It was wonderful for all the digidestined to be together again. They were truly friends forever.

Izzy paid special attention to the new email that came in. It read:

_Izzy, computer genius and bearer of the crest of knowledge. Your talents amaze me. Soon, you will be coming to Dimension RXD04, which is right near the digital world and do what I request of you. If you refuse, I will have you transported against your will. _

_Signed,_

_Your biggest fan_

Izzy read and reread the email. He frowned.

"Is this someone's idea of a sick joke? Or is it aliens in contact with me? That would be prodigious!" he thought.

He stretched his arms and yawned. The salty aroma from the beach water, the breeze, and the hot, humid air, despite the breeze was making him sleepy. He perked up when he heard his name being called.

"Izzy! Hey, Izzy!"

It was Joe. Joe came up to him.

"I know you're in a younger grade than me and all, but I need your help, being as you're more intelligent than most kids."

Izzy was always glad to help.

"What do you need?"

Joe pushed his glasses further up his nose and explained,

"In the book I'm reading for school while on summer break, has complicated chapters. Could you read it and explain it to me?"

"Sure, Joe. I'll read it and have it back in a few days."

Joe smiled. He handed the complicated book to Izzy.

"Thanks. You're a real pal."

Joe went back to reading his book. A beep sounded again. Izzy had a new email. It was from the same person.

_Your friends sure take you for granted for your remarkable talents and they take advantage of you. They must not do that._

Izzy was about to reply to the email, even though he still did not know who this mysterious person was, when he found out the email address was hidden and was unable to reply. He wondered how this person knew what had just happened.

'It must be aliens,' he thought.

Tai, Matt and Sora came out of the water shortly later. Sora was excited that she had been as good a swimmer as Tai and Matt. They had had a lot of fun together. Since Sora was a tomboy, she was more like one of the guys and related well with them, along with being athletic like they were. Izzy shut down his laptop and closed it. He heard Tai mention that he would buy an ice-cream cone and soda for Sora from the nearby snack stand.

"Hey! What about me?" Mimi complained.

"No problem, Meems. I'll get it for you," offered Matt.

The two boys got the treats for the two girls who they had crushes on. TK noticed this and asked Kari if she would like the same.

"Sure, TK. Thanks," said Kari, blushing.

Matt escorted TK as he didn't want TK to be by himself and get threatened by bigger kids. Matt was still a little protective of his younger brother and stood up for him, even though he had realized during their adventures that TK could hold his own. TK didn't mind Matt being protective, but only in certain situations.

Meanwhile, in Dimension RXD04, Kana met up with his master.

"Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes, sir. The super computer is ready and Izzy will be arriving shortly."

Kana was a strange kind of person. Not quite human and not quite alien. His master was the same, as was the rest of the inhabitants on Dimension RXD04. They were both taller, more intelligent, and stronger than humans in general. Kana had short, brown hair and eyes. He had a muscular build and wore a brown suit under a black coat that went down to his knees, leather gloves and boots. His master had short, blond hair, sea-blue eyes, and had a fairly lanky build. He wore a blue suit under a purple cape, leather gloves and boots. Around the masters' neck was a watch attached to a gold chain.

In the distance, the super computer hummed and flashed its multi-coloured lights.

The sunset was beautiful, Sora thought. It was blue, purple and pink. The breeze had picked up a little, blowing through the musty air and making it cooler. She was on her way to Tai's place to hang out with him and have dinner with his family.

Meanwhile, Izzy was hard at work on his laptop. He was busy with trying to find out the mysterious persons' email address or at least reply to the emails. Izzy squeezed his head with his hands and looked down. It was really puzzling him that he couldn't reply to the emails or even know much about the mysterious person, except that he must have been an alien. How else could the mysterious person have known about what happened with Joe? He began to type an email to Gennai and ask him for his help when another email was sent. It read:

_Do not write an email to Gennai. You have other work to do. I want you to know you will not be alone on your adventure. Are you willing to come now?_

'Do I have a choice?' Izzy thought.

He was beginning to get nervous about the whole situation. How did this mysterious person know so much of what was going on in his life? What if this person was dangerous? Izzy didn't think he was comfortable with such a person.

At that very moment, Izzy was transported to RXD04, not knowing he was inside the super computer. Izzy sat up and rubbed his aching head. He looked around at his surroundings. The world was much like earth with being in a lonely meadow near a great forest. No one was in sight.

'Where am I? Am I really on RXD04?' Izzy thought to himself.

Back on earth, Sora and Tai were hanging out in his room, looking at soccer magazines together. All of a sudden, they too were transported to RXD04.

Izzy, having forgotten all about RXD04, the emails and the mysterious person, because Kana had erased that memory through the computer, turned around and saw Tai and Sora on the ground. He rushed over to them.

"Tai! Sora! Do you know where we are?" he asked.

Tai and Sora stood up and shook their heads no. Soon, Matt came up to them.

"Matt!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where are we?" he asked.

Matt was just as confused as the rest of them. Izzy was trying to figure out where they were and coming up with nothing.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I don't even have my laptop with me. So, I don't know how much good I will be," he replied.

"Izzy, you don't need that silly, old computer of yours to help us. You're smart enough as it is," said Tai.

Izzy got defensive.

"It's a laptop. Not a computer. And it's not silly or old."

"Calm down, guys. This is no time for arguing," said Sora.

Izzy was quite lost without his laptop. They were even more lost in quite a strange world. No one else was around. Little did they know they were far away from home and that Kana was controlling them by playing the computer game with them as the characters he was playing.

All throughout Dimension RXD04, the inhabitants were watching the computer game as a new television show. If they enjoyed it, Kana's master would become filthy rich. The four children didn't have any clue they were being used and controlled for such a wicked scheme. How would they survive and how would they escape and go back home? What kinds of adventures would they have?


End file.
